precure_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Happiness Pretty Cure
Happiness Pretty Cure (幸せプリキュア Shiawase purikyua). This is a fanmade Pretty Cure made by CureFelice12. The story is about a group of five girls who have the ability to transform into Pretty Cures to defeat the Dark Company and restore the World of Deserts. The main themes are candy, friendship and happiness. Story Happiness Pretty Cure episodes Suzuki Emi is a new transferred student at Yokohama first middle school. At the first day of school she meets Lolly a fairy that comes from the World of Deserts, to find the legendary warriors known as Pretty Cure, because her world has been destroyed by the Dark Company. Emi promises to Lolly that she would help her restore her world back to normal. Characters Pretty Cure Suzuki Emi (鈴木恵美 Suzuki Emi) is a cheerful and energetic girl that loves making others happy.She is not that good at study's and some times even clumsy. Her catchphrase is "I'm so Happy!!" (私はとても幸せだ !! Watashi wa totemo shiawaseda! !) Her theme color is pink. She transforms into cure pinky (キュアピンキー Kyuapinkī). Mori Amane (森あまね Mori amane) is athletic girls. She is good at every sport especially soccer, she has two twin siblings.She and Emi become great friends. Amane may be a jokester but, when she has a goal set, she is very passionate about achieving it. Her theme color is red. She transforms into cure passionate (キュートな情熱 Kyūtona jōnetsu). Mekayoka Ikumi (メイカヨカいみみ Meikayoka imi mi) is very shy and kind. She loves acting and drawing mangas.Her theme color is yellow. She transforms into cure act (治療法 Chiryō-hō). Hino Aoi (日野葵 Hino Aoi) is a smart and quiet girl. She loves reading books and doing karate. Her theme color is blue. She transforms into cure crystal (キュアクリスタル Kyuakurisutaru). Nomura Mei ( 野村梅 Nomura ume) is kind and sweet. She loves cooking sweets for her friends. Her theme color is green. She transforms into cure sweety (キュアスイート Kyuasuīto). Mascots *Lolly (ロリー Rorī) is a dog-like fairy. She is the main mascot of the group. She is white and pink. She ends her sentences with - loly. *Gummy (グミ Gumi) is bear-like fairy. He is green and white. He ends his sentences with - gumi. Dark Company *Dark master (ダークマスター Dākumasutā) is the owner of the dark company that sends his employees to search for the miracle charms that can use to destroy everything or revive the world of deserts. *Akifumi (あきふみ Aki Fumi) is one of the employees that work at the dark company. *Gaku (学 Gaku) is an other employee at the dark company. *Bad and Bat are two evil twins that dark master hired to defeat the pretty cures. *Akambe (アカムベ Akamube) are the monsters they summon to defeat the pretty cures. Items *Miracle Pact is the Cures' transformation device. If the Miracles Decores are inserted to the Miracle Pact, it produces items, or allows the girls to transform. *Decor Charm A special box used to store Miracle Charms pieces in, brought to the Cures by Gummy. *Miracle Charms are special tokens that can be used either to destroy every thing or to revive the world of deserts. *Rainbow Sword the cure's main weapon. *Royal Charm The Cure's weapon which allows them to transform into their Princess Mode to execute their most powerful group attack, Rainbow shower. Locations *Yokohama is the town where Suzuki Emi, Mori Amane, Mekayoka Ikumi, Hino Aoi and Nomura Mei live in. *Yokohama First Middle School is the school that the Cures attend. *World of Deserts is the place where Lolly and Gummy come from. *Sugar Corner is where Nomura Mei lives. Her parents own the shop. Gallery CureAct.png CureCrystal.png CurePassionante.png CureSweety.png CurePinky.png HappinessPrettyCure.png Category:Happiness Pretty Cure Category:Happiness Pretty Cure Characters Category:Happiness Pretty Cure Episodes Category:Fan Series Category:User:CureFelice12 Category:Stub